


Beauty

by WeOffendedShadows



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeOffendedShadows/pseuds/WeOffendedShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lie, but no one else did was far as she was concerned. In this manner, whatever Darcy Lewis was and would be, no one else applied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A couple of things: a) this is not a oneshot, just something that i've been wanting to write for the longest time and still rather rough. 2) Jane is pansexual. gamma) this fic series is about Sad/Depressed!Darcy, and how the people who matter most to her try to help her. Thor, Pepper, Natasha, Coulson, and Tony will make appearances at some point, though I'm unsure when and in what context. and finally) this is the first time i've written from the perspective of a female. so how'd i do? 

\------

Jane Foster would have sworn if she was the type of person to swear. Which she was. Just not in a place. Which she was. It was an annoying aspect of her, the inability to swear in a place, but really, it was important to at least maintain a sense of some decorum; even though she spilled her third triple-expresso, black extra sugar until your teeth hurt sweet coffee on her beige blouse, which lead to her standing over the sink, trying to dab it out with water glaring at the stain, in the event that it would understand just how horrible it was to be on her nice new shirt and just leave her alone. 

Today was great too: she had finalized her choice for assistant on her project out in Puente Antiguo to study the effects of the unusual atmospheric phenomena occurring in the region as well as possibly its links to the Einstein-Rosen bridge theory she had been working on. It was a tremendous opportunity and Dr. Selvig had agreed that if they could prove that these events had a connection to the bridge, they could jump start a whole new aspect of science and physics that was just being explored. Twenty seven candidates had applied for the position, across the country nonetheless(which she thought was more due to Dr. Selvig's influence than her experiment, but it was still a fantastic number). While she was positive she had the correct assistant, a doctoral candidate focusing on particle physics who had an absolutely fascinating theory on just what powered the theoretical bridges, Jane figured that it was important to at least see what this last one had to offer, even if she was a political science major. She did state on the form that all majors were accepted; that was her fault. 

She rubbed harder at the stain, but it just spread about. Jane throughout the paper towel and grabbed a new one. There was so much work to get done. Her math was good, great if she said so herself, but it needed to be programmed into the equipment that she still had to get down to New Mexico, build some of it too, which lead to the question about that founding. Jane barely got enough, again thanks to Dr. Selvig, to get down there and have a place to work. The equipment she needed didn't exist and to have another company make it would take too long. Most of the parts could easily be acquired, the motherboard and such, but some of the more technical parts would have to be sent to the lab, then build on the spot. The thought just frustrated her even more. 

The stain would not leave her; the stubborn little piece of-

"They use some dyes in their coffee," a voice said. Jane looked from the sink to a five five brunette who was not there a moment ago. She was sure; this girl she would not forget and move on to something more important like a coffee stain or physics. "Especially the black coffee. They don't tell you, but that's the point isn't it."

"Then-" Jane eyes dropped slightly, trying to look away. But she gave short glaces, trying to appear as if she was focused on the stain, not the woman standing near her. She must have come closer because Jane could smell lilac: fresh and clean and sweet and innocent. Coupled with it, she could smell a sweet citrus coupled in the way a perfume would with the wonderful floral scent. 

There was a tertiary scent, something just under it, hidden by the beautiful lilac. Jane couldn't tell what it was yet, but given the chance she would completely raid this girl's bathroom and bedroom just to find it. Just to smell it again. The woman stepped closer and Jane couldn't help but take a deep breathe, closing her eyes and enjoying the scent. 

"out of luck, hun," she replied. Jane watched as small hands reached out(the nails had a different design on them, each bright and wonderful and distracting) took the wet cloth away from her and threw it into the garbage can with a swish. "Cool shirt though, might be able to salvage it." she didn't let go of Jane's hands, and for that she was thankful for. Her mind focused on the touch, how wonderfully distracting it was to finally stop thinking about all the equipment

"H-h-how?" Jane stuttered. She leaned back slightly. The woman was really close and the scent was distracting. Sentences no make anymore. What was she thinking before this angel showed up.

"Tie-dye that shit," she said, a smile grew on Jane's face before she realized it. "I could help you with that, know a thing or two or five about salvaging accidents." 

Jane didn't say anything, she just nodded, her hands grasping the small fingers in her own. "Though, honestly, I have a meeting first, with some awesome science chick and this thing out in-"

"What's your name?" Jane said, turning around, though she refused to let go of her hands. The woman had dark brown eyes that Jane just wanted to see without the glasses she hid behind, and a wonderful sense of salvation-army fashion in so many layers to hide the curves, which Jane was jealous of, given that she had barely any to speak of. 

"Darcy," she said. "And yours?"

"You're my two o'clock," Jane replied. She wanted to look away, but kept her eyes watching as Darcy broke eye contact first, the blush highlighting the smooth pale skin. "Poli-Sci right?"

"Yeah, I mean," Darcy tried to pull away, but Jane held tight. "Its just something while I-"

"You good with numbers?" Darcy scoffed softly, but nodded yes, still looking away. She took a step back and Jane followed. She was the same height as her, which was interesting given the converses she had on, and the heels Jane wore just to not feel as short as she normally did. "Stats I mean. Statistics. With computers and-"

"yeah, I mean, yes," Darcy replied. "had to when I first started at Culver, what with the stats major. Didn't I mention that on my-"

"Yes," Jane said, smiling and looking away too. But she cupped Darcy's hands in hers, holding them close to her stomach, wanting to pull Darcy closer. "You did. I just wanted, I mean I needed to be sure."

"Why?"

Why indeed. Jane looked back at her. She needed another reason besides physically aspects and an intoxicating scent to bring Darcy along with her. There was already a number on her desk back at her office she needed to call, one she promised herself that she would call and congratulate on making the cut and welcoming the boy to the team. But this woman, Jane had made her discoveries based on instinct, following thought processes and logic jumps because of instinct, but this woman was something else. Something called her to this Darcy, beyond the physical(which was fantastic), beyond the mental(the girl had a 4.0 gpa after switching Majors six times with classes only in the three hundred levels), beyond the emotional(because why would a normal person want to go to New Mexico), beyond everything that Jane had judged anything.

"No one else applied," Jane said. A lie, but no one else did as far as she was concerned. In this manner, whatever Darcy Lewis was and would be, no one else applied.


	2. Beauty is Greed: she was like physics to her

Three months; they had been in four New Mexico for three months, and while it was only six credit hours for Darcy, for Jane it was a life time experience. Being able to collect all this fascinating atmospheric data concerning the strange lights and, sometimes, sounds that echoed through the desert surrounding Puente Antiguo. There was visual recordings, visible spectrum as well as infra red and ultra violet, radio frequencies emitted, some low level radiation spikes.(Darcy nearly freaked out after that finding, which took both Eric and herself to calm the girl down).

Jane shifted on her bed, careful to avoid the cutely snoring body next to her. It wasn't that she didn't want to be near the girl, the same scent from back in Willowdale, intoxicating her and driving her desires and wishes into her subconscious because of her need to focus on her work. She was a scientist, first and foremost. She had to be. Now wasn't the time for relationships and feelings, the horrible horrible human experience known as feelings and worst of those terrible constructs that people made just to justify their actions after the fact was desire. A physical desire, because an intellectual one was more important than anything. The desire of knowledge and of understanding, the desire of wisdom. These are the things that Jane needed her life. Before she thought she could do without the rest. Without friends(for collegues were okay if she needed/was forced into social interaction), without possessions(Darcy was surprised at the fact that Jane's whole world, besides science, was kept in her trailer), without cares. Course, four months changes a great deal.

A month after the bathroom meeting, they left for New Mexico to find Eric, who demanded that they call him by his first name, not doctor, already getting things together. In three months since then, Darcy made herself invaluable. She wasn't a scientist, a fact known by her constant whining and groaning at all the glorious SCIENCE being done. But she was great with numbers, and had a fantastic filing system to accompany all of that. Moreso, she could pull Eric and sometimes herself away when basic necessities(food, sleep, bathing) took over, despite whatever protests at the time that Jane could think of. Probably most importantly though, Jane had found a friend, something she had fought kicking and screaming(literally one day when Darcy physically pulled her away from the computer where she was examining some data, and somehow both had ended up in the shower, fully clothed, laughing).

Darcy twisted and threw an arm around Jane, burrowing her face into Jane's neck. She wasn't used to lying on her back while sleeping, but the firm grip around her body from the slightly taller, certainly stronger, woman kept her in the spot. Jane had found a friend, a companion, in this person, and a fear of lost had held her from asking for more. There were late night drinking and talking and sitting close as Jane described all the stars and their composition, something Darcy just nodded at and said it was beautiful. There was morning coffee breaks, a now required part of their day as coffee is the most important meal one could ever have, and forced lunches away from the lab with no data or equipment or notes, just the two. Eric had been disappearing into the town most nights, waving off their invitation to go to the next town over, which lead to the two of them having a night in a random bar, teasing the boys, because they were boys, and talking about nothing.

They had an enlightening conversation earlier today,well more a few hours ago when the yelling and screaming was done, when a poptart was placed in her hand instead of the days' atmospheric readings, concerning their past relationships and lack of availability Jane had sworn off them after Donald, a name that Darcy found out due to digging through the trailer and finding a box with cloths in it, along with some pictures and odds and ends, all memories that Jane didn't want to think about, but certainly didn't want to give away. Once again, Eric slipped away when the yelling started, something about refusing to deal with them once a month for a couple days, which Jane would find out later what prompted that comment, leaving Darcy and Jane to argue and shout and scream at each other. It happened occasionally, and only once were the police called. 

This time, it ended with Darcy yelling that Jane was emotionally repressed, that she would see if someone was interested in her if they were naked and kissing her. Jane remember standing still and her face was inches from Darcy's, the women's chest rising and falling sharply, the that tertiary scent she remember from what seemed like a life time ago. She remembered leaning forward quickly, a peck on Darcy's lips and saying "MeepMeep" before running away from her friend.

Her friend. Her best friend. Her only friend. And now, laying naked in bed with a person for the first time since Donald, the third girl to find a place in her heart since the reason why she broke up with Donald, Jane had forgotten why she avoided relationships and people in general in the first place. 

The experiment was coming to a close, and Jane was worried about tomorrow, well not tomorrow exactly but the upcoming days when they would have to leave their dry little desert of a heaven back to a town that wasn't too accepting of gays and lesbians, let alone what Jane considered herself. 

"I thought I wore you out," Darcy said, pulled Jane closer until she was under the woman. Jane smiled and just kissed her collar bone.

"You did."

"Then why's ya brain going a thousand a sec," Darcy asked.

"I'm greedy," Jane blurted out, and tried to bury herself under Darcy and the blankets, thinking it would end the conversation if she didn't have to look her in the eyes. She did not want to have this conversation, but as she found earlier, it was better just to let Darcy talk about what she wanted since that was the only option. 

"Four is a lot, hun, but-"

"That's not what I meant," Her voice was muffled; she was speaking into Darcy's neck and wrapped her arms tightly around her. 

"Then-"

"I'm not a lesbian," Jane continued. Darcy started for a second, before smiling shyly. She tired to speak again.

"Hun, it'll be easier-"

"I"m a bit of everything. I mean, I love women, especially ones that are so not like me, what with the curves and the throaty voice and the life and laughter-"

"Jane."

"I also like men, and everything in between. It's hard for me, to not fall in love hard and fast and completely, I mean. I love the feel of a man's arms wrapped around me, the deep voice as it chuckles against me. The way they can feel in-"

"Jane."

 

"But I can't give up the subtle curves and splendors of a woman either, the thighs around my waist and their soft lips-"

"Jane if you don't reach a point I will make you."

"And I'm greedy. I don't want to give them up."

"So what you're saying is," Darcy replied. "Is you're bi?"

"Bi implies only two," Jane said, shaking her head. She bite softly, before kissing where her teeth were. "I prefer to think of it as pansexual, I like everything beauty, and if I find them attractive, no matter how they identify straight, bi, lesbian, gay, transgender, asexual, whatever, I want them."

"Gays?"

"I like men, even if they don't like me," Jane shrugged. Darcy pulled away, far enough that her hair tickled Jane's face. She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to get the soft threads of hair away from her. "I don't want to lose you, but you can't ask me to-"

"but you want more than me?"

"I'm greedy, Darce. I'm a needy scientist who has a great deal of desires and wants that while I think you can handle all of them, otherwise I would not be in bedf with you, despite how wonderful you look wearing what you are-"

"Nothing?"

"Correct - I want more. I see no reason why I can not have a man and woman."

"So with a man too, huh?" Darcy asked. Jane just nodded. "Cool."

"Cool?" 

"Yep," She lied back down, covering Jane again. The body heat she would have to get used to; having a body next to her was great, just the heat would be annoying if it weren't so cold out. 

"No argument, no hating me because I want more?" Jane said. "I mean, I really like you, like more than I thought I would and its not just your body which is really really beautiful and falls right into what I am looking for a woman-"

"Jane."

"And don't get me wrong, I am really really happy you want me too," Jane continued, "Like you're the first person I've even seen naked in two years, Darce, first in my bed in three, so I don't want you to get the wrong idea-"

"Jane, please-"

"That I don't want to make this work, I just firmly believe that if we are in a relationship, which is what I hope we have-"

"It's two in the morning," Darcy said, her arm tightening around Jane and earning a small squeak as she pulled the her closer. 

"But i just needed to tell you that I am greedy, and while I am certain you would be a handful-"

"These are more than a handful."

"Yes they are," Jane replied, "my point is that I need you to know that it takes a bit for me to fall into...." she trailed off for a second, letting the word hang on the tip of her tongue before moving on. Darcy moved on too, kissing Jane's collarbone softly, blowing cool air over each spot she kissed. "and when I do its pretty hard, but I don't place a limit on it because I can't limit what I find beautiful." Darcy heard the words that Jane couldn't say, she hoped. She was like physics to her. 

"Jane, if I agree that the next man we both find attractive we'll invite in and make our sex pony," Darcy said, "if I agree to that will you shut up and let me molest you some more, because clearly I didn't do a good enough job the first time."

"I could always use reminders," Jane smiled. "And yes, I would take your feelings into consideration, because I want this to work, this being you and I, and we, because that's how I fee-" Darcy leaned up against pressing her self against Jane and kissed her, trying to force her through the bed. 

"No more talking unless dirty talk." She smiled at Jane and kissed her again, softer this time, a hand running up and down her side. "I'm going to have a repeat performance and I don't want you to miss a thing. You have some lovely pipes when you loosen up, and it takes a bit, but I think I can get there."

"So we're good," Jane asked. She needed a straight, honest answer. This was a side of her she hated, the indecisive greedy portion of her that wanted everything. In science, Jane got it because of hard work and her own intelligence, which if one were to ignore the fact that she was a female and working at a low level college, she would be famous or something, she was sure of it. But her personal life was something different. And not knowing, not hearing the words, was killing her.

"Jane Foster," Darcy replied. "I don't care if you were into animals or furries, b-t-ws, eww, but as long as are faithful to me, which means being honest and open, then its fine."

"What about-"

"I share, I don't lend," Darcy said. "I have no problem being with you with someone else. But we will date, we will sleep together and we will share. That means, at the very least, I have to be in the room." Jane smiled brightly. "Preferably in the same bed, hence the proposition that if we find someone who we both like-"

"I"m picky too," Jane said. "You'd be the third woman I've ever been with."

"Then we'll wait until we find something. The importance is we, right?" Jane nodded, the smile getting bigger. "Now, can we get to the sex, please? If you are going to have me awake this earlier without coffee, the least you can do is give me an orgasm."  
Jane wrapped her arms around Darcy shoulders and kisses her again. "As long as we finish this conversation tomorrow."

"After coffee," Darcy said. "And yes, yes. Less talking more sexing. I did not waste four months of my life, three in the desert and in a cold bed, just for one night with you, one time with you. So whatever, girly talk over. Girly screams commence. Engage." Jane wanted to argue that it wasn't a waste, but her mouth was occupied, and probably would be for a while. 

Jane woke up around noon, finding herself on top this time, curled into Darcy and a hand between her legs. Her phone was buzzing. Despite sleeping in the trailer meant cramp spaces, she was used it, and having someone with her was a pleasant change. Jane reached across Darcy smiled at how the slightly(only by an inch or so) larger woman pulled her in tighter, again. Darcy was a cuddlewhore, and she had no problem with it. 

It was a text from Eric, something about needing Darcy to tell him where the data from the fifteenth was, and if they would so kindly bring over lunch when they finally got out of bed, he had forgot where the kitchen was in his haste to work on a new concept for what those numbers would mean and how they might help with hers. Jane smiled. It felt odd to smile again, truly happily smile due to someone else, not simply because of her own actions.

"Do I have to tire you out again?" Darcy mumbled.

"No," Jane said, trying to remove herself from Darcy's arms. "It's noon and we need to get up. Eric needs something and I want coffee."

"I promised you something last night."

"This morning," Jane replied. She dragged the blanket with her. Darcy had no modesty, and Jane more than made up for it. The woman was proud of her body and had every right to be. "And it was a couple of things."

"None of which can be held against me in a court of law," Darcy said. "You addled my brain with your body, it was unfair."

"Maybe," Jane smiled. "But we need to discuss terms of this relationship, like you promised. I promised you coffee, and if you behave I'll throw in a quickie in the bathroom of the coffee shop." Darcy sat up and stretched her arms high above her head. Jane paused for a second, holding the sheet close to her. Darcy stretched. What was she doing.

"Get a move on, hun," Darcy said. "I don't need you changing your mind about the coffee."

"Most important meal of the day," Jane replied. What was she going to do? Darcy finally stopped stretching. 

"What?"

"Huh?" 

"Get dressed, hun," Darcy said. Jane watched as she searched around briefly for the boy shorts that Jane had removed with her teeth. She felt the blush roll down her face and across her chest as Darcy climbed on for legs to reach down the other side of the bed. Blinds open and everything. Woman had no shame. "I require coffee and maybe some cream afterwards." 

"Yes ma'am," Jane said. She wanted a shower, but there wouldn't be time, Eric needed that information and they were close to a break through. Plus coffee awaited. 

"Had I know you were like that I would have started yesterday, but later," Darcy pulled her underwear on, grabbing one of Jane's ts and the skirt she wore yesterday. "Get dressed." She yawned and slapped Jane on her behind, cupping it quickly before she walked outside. Jane had this issue of getting dressed in front of people. It was annoying during middle and high school, but being picked on has the habit of sticking with you. "I'm giving you two minutes, or else you're going in whatever you're wearing. Or nothing, whichever is hotter." 

Jane glared at Darcy as she stepped away, who was ignoring her for the moment, jerkface. She found a pair of pants and a shirt that was somewhat clear by the time Darcy started counting down. She hated commando, but at least she was small enough that it didn't seem to matter too much. "and one, ready or not - boo," Darcy said, stepping back into the cabin. "Here I was hoping you were still standing here, doing nothing but thinking bout me."

"You're the reason why i couldn't find my underwear, so deal with me being dressed." Jane stepped out, walking towards the diner they frequented to get some food. Had it really been a almost a day since she had eat real food. 

"s-What?" Darcy said. "Wait does this mean?"

"If you behave, Darce," Jane said. "Coffee while we wait for food, and you talk Eric through that crazy filing system of yours so he can at least stop destroying my equipment trying to find the numbers."

"A, it's not crazy and you're just jealous it works so well and two, please tell me that you aren't wearing-"

"I'm not answering that," Jane said. Darcy ran up and wrapped an arm around her thin waist, pulling her close. "If you behave."

"I aim to misbehave." Darcy slipped her hand down into Jane's back pocket and kissed her softly on the check. Jane giggled(though in the retelling to other she would say laugh because she never giggles), and pressed herself closer.

She was still worried, about the fact that she made Darcy swear it was okay that she would look and see others, but Jane had to be honest. Beauty was what she was after: there was something beautiful about physics and how real it makes the world, with its rules and orders, even things like the bridge had its own rules, she just needed to figure it out. There was something beautiful about Darcy, who pulled in the greatest of people around her, making them all better at what they do, while the same time hiding in the fact that she is just as wonderful. Jane was in love with beauty and would never stop chasing it. Donald stopped being beautiful, and so did the many people who she left. But Darcy felt different, as if she wasn't trying because she didn't need to, she didn't want to. Others tried so hard to be something, even if it was what they wanted to be. Darcy didn't. She just accepted and moved on, that there was no reason to try anything different. She called it apathy. Jane called it sweet. 

One day, they'd talk about it, why she doesn't really care too much about herself when she offered so much to everyone else. But Jane was determine to enjoy her date with Darcy, even if it was kind of a working date.

"You know," she said. "I usually don't put out on the first date."

"That was angry-make-up-get-her-to-realize-you-exist-we've-been-dating-for-a-while-sex, hun," Darcy replied. "I've had you mine for a while, we've dated for a while, just waiting for you to see it." Jane nodded. "Had to explain to a few homeboys how you were taken and one thing lead to another."

"They met your tazer?"

"They met my tazer." Jane laughed, and then stayed slightly. Darcy didn't fill the air, letting her enjoy just behind held. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. For what?" 

"Being you, being accepting," Jane said. Darcy kissed her check again and some old woman gasped. 

"It's because I'm a BAMF, isn't it?"

"Yes," Jane laughed. "Yes it is." Ups and downs would happen, and Darcy might stop being beautiful, but hopefully, the smallest part of her that she never let out any more, she would be like physics, always changing and growing and beautiful. She wanted a man, and would find one eventually, but the important part is at least Darcy's beauty would hold her until she got greedy again. And Darcy was okay with the Greed, which was nice.

\------

After a fantastic discussion establishing ground rules of their relationship during breakfast and the most important meal of the day, including titles and pet names, a quickie like Jane promised in the bathroom of the diner, and getting Eric his food, Jane felt things were going great.

Until they ran over a rather large and beautiful man in the middle of the desert chasing the bridge.

Jane felt lucky that Darcy agreed with her assessment. 

\------ 

So, I ended up finishing the next chapter during work today. Oops. Either way, like I said, I’d explore more into Jane and her wants/desires, plus the way she sees her own sexuality, and why she is so obsessed with Darcy. Enjoy. Also I want a beta!


End file.
